spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
:Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. Spider-Man is a superhero based out of New York City. Despite his shaky public image he is one of the most well known super heroes on Earth and he lives by his Uncle Ben's motto "With great power comes great responsible." History Childhood Peter Parker was the son of Richard and Mary Parker. Richard and Mary were spies working for the United States government. When Peter was just a child Richard and Mary were sent on a mission to Russia and left Peter in the care of Richard's brother, Ben Parker and his wife, May Parker. However, Richard and Mary died in a plane crash. At the age of ten Ben signed Peter up for science camp where he met the head of the camp and genius scientist, Otto Octavius. While at the camp Peter did an experiment where he mixed two different chemicals. The end result had the chemicals blowing up in Peter's face and the other children laughed at him. However, Dr. Octavius walked over to Peter and told him that the children's laughter was meaningless and that science was the important thing and that science would justify his actions. From that moment forward Peter began to think of Otto Octavius as a mentor. However, the biggest influence in Peter's young life was his Uncle Ben. When Ben took Peter fishing for the first time Peter was unable to catch a fish and believed that it was due to his bad luck. However, Ben told Peter that his luck had nothing to do with it and said that he was ready to face any challenge that would be thrown at him in life because he raised him to stand strong in what he believed was right. Great power Peter later grew up and continued to be ostracized from society, due to his geeky look and interest in science. As a senior in high school Peter had a crush on Liz Allen. When Peter asked Liz on a date to attend a science exhibit on a new form of science called Neogenics, Liz made fun of him and said that she would rather go to a party with the school jock, Flash Thompson. As Flash arrived he pushed Peter into a puddle of water and Flash, Liz, and the other students laughed at him. Despite Liz Allen's refusal Peter went to the Neogenics demonstration anyway which was being held at Empire State University. At ESU the Neogenics experiment was being conducted by a scientist named Farley Stillwell who was the pioneer of the science of Neogenics. As Dr. Stillwell activated a device it released a beam of radiation. Unknown to everyone a small spider got into the path of the radiation and itself became radioactive. The spider then crawled onto Peter's hand and bit him. The venom from the spider then caused Peter to feel ill and he ran outside as fast as he could. Peter then began to transform into a spider himself. Peter managed to make his way home and attempted to tell May what happened to him. However, May did not realize that the spider was Peter and washed him down the drain of the kitchen sink. Great responsible Crime fighter The jackpot Alien costume Personal problems Mutation Madame Web The disappearance of Mary Jane Watson The "return" of Mary Jane Watson Secret Wars Spider Wars Counter-Earth Powers and equipment Powers as Spider-Man When Peter was bit by the radioactive spider the spider passed on it's abilities to Peter. Peter could then stick to nearly any surface and scale it with ease. Both his strength and agility were also increased to suprhuman levels (though still not as strong as the Hulk or the Thing). Peter also gained a spider sense that would activate a tingling sensation in his brain whenever he was near danger and would alert him to said danger. However, his spider sense would not activate when near Venom because the symbiote was previousley bonded to him. Powers with the symbiote When Spider-Man was joined with the alien symbiote all of his powers were increased. The symbiote could naturally fire webbing and the webbing became stronger. His agility was increased with allowed him to jump furthur than before and the symbiote made him stronger which allowed him to lift a car without straining. The symbiote could also transform into street clothes. Powers as Man-Spider As Man-Spider, Peter possesed all the powers he had as a human. However, in this form he could naturally create webs and could also spit acid. Equipment Since Spider-Man could not create natural webbing he created web shooters which are devices that attached to the wrist. By using his two middle fingers Spider-Man could press the trigger on the web shooters and fire a web line which he would use to swing around the city or trap criminals. Spider-Man would also wear a belt that could hold several web cartridges incase he needed to refill his web shooters. The belts buckle was also a flashlight. Spider-Man also used spider tracers which was a homing device shaped like a spider that Spider-Man used to track his enemies by GPS. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *Iron Man, On the Inside (Mentioned only) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Day of the Chameleon *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Hydro-Man *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Morbius *Enter the Punisher *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *Shriek of the Vulture *The Final Nightmare 'The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series' *Mind Over Anti-Matter 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *Worlds Apart, Part One *Worlds Apart, Part Two *Where Evil Nests *Deadly Choices *Steel Cold Heart *Enter the Hunter! *Cry Vulture *Ill-Met By Moonlight *Sustenance *Matters of the Heart *One is the Loneliest Number *Sins of the Fathers *Destiny Unleashed, Part One Trivia *Peter Parker was designed to look like Nicholas Hammond who played Spider-Man in the live action series The Amazing Spider-Man which ran on CBS from 1977 to 1979. :*According to John Semper Jr. Peter Parker was not designed to look like Nicholas Hammond. Him looking like Nicholas Hammond was just a coincidence. *The original design for Peter Parker looked much closer to how he looks in the comics. However, this design was scrapped in favor for the one that was used in the series. *The effects used for Spider-Man's spider sense is a homage to the Ralph Bakshi-era of the 1960's Spider-Man cartoon. *Spider-Man would later be voiced by Rhino Romano in Spider-Man: Unlimited. *Billy Campbell was considered for the role of Spider-Man before Christopher Daniel Barnes was cast. *In the comics his full name is Peter Benjamin Parker. *IGN ranked this version of Spider-Man as #24 of the top 100 cartoon characters from the 90's. They said "Peter Parker swooped into our homes and hearts when FOX unleashed Spider-Man: The Animated Series, a long-awaited entry into Marvel TV line after the robust success of X-Me. This was the tale fans were clamoring for, revealing the (network executive-altered) origin story of Spider-Man that showcased his exploits in heroics with gorgeous animation for the time. A colorful cast of adventures brought out the best Spider-Man as a wisecracking hero, to boot." Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters